No hay final feliz
by AleksandraDT
Summary: Edward y Bella vivieron una verdadera historia de amor, pero ¿el amor durará para siempre? Oneshot


Siempre viví con la idea de casarme y vivir felices para siempre. Con casi treinta años y en el medio de un proceso de divorcio, puedo decir que la idea de "vivir felices para siempre" es una historia inventada por los corporativos de Disney. El amor no dura para siempre, las parejas no son felices todo el tiempo y cuando el sentimiento muere, muere. Lamento informarles que ya no hay marcha y lo único que te queda es quién eres.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me separaría de Edward un par de años atrás, yo pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto. Pero aquí estoy, con los papeles del divorcio entre mis manos. No siento tristeza ni alegría, simplemente nada. Mi corazón ya no siente nada.

No sé en qué momento dejé de amar a Edward Cullen. Pensé que duraría para siempre, pero después de cinco años de matrimonio… el amor se fue sin decir a dónde. Aún le tengo un profundo cariño y la razón por la que nos estamos divorciando no es porque algunos de los dos haya cometido una infidelidad o algo parecido. Fue un acuerdo mutuo porque, de pronto, todo se volvió aburrido. Aquellas noches en las que solíamos cocinar algún plato exótico dejaron de tener esa magia, las visitas a las playas ya no eran igual, ya nada era divertido.

-Sabes, Bella… siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que decidas-dice Angela a mi costado.

-Creo que esto es lo mejor para los dos-digo con el bolígrafo entre los dedos.

Sin embargo, Tyler-mi asistente- entre a mi oficina de improviso y me veo obligada a guardar los papeles en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio.

-Bella… tienes una llamada en la línea dos.

-¿Quién?

-Es tu… eh, ex esposo-responde tímidamente.

\- ¿Edward?-pregunta Angela incrédula.

\- ¿Te ha dicho cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

-Ha dicho que es importante-dice-. ¿Vas a contestar?

La mirada de Tyler pasa de Angela hacia mí, mientras que ella me observa ansiosamente. Ambos están esperando una respuesta.

No he visto ni hablado con Edward desde hace dos semanas. Los trámites de divorcio los iniciamos al instante, pero recién he recibido todo el papeleo esta mañana. Seguro debe haber hechos sus cálculos y probablemente esté llamando para preguntarme sobre ese tema.

-Voy a tomar la llamada.

Los ojos de Angela se abran como platos y se pone de pie como un resorte.

\- Esta noche voy a salir con Ben, así que probablemente no podamos vernos-dice Ángela empujando a Tyler-. Nos vemos, mañana te llamo-mientras dice esto cierra la puerta.

Me quedo sola con el teléfono y finalmente, alargo la mano para escuchar la voz de Edward.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si-respondo sin saber si debo decir algo más.

-Escuché que has sido ascendida a editora en la revista en la que trabajas-dice-. Felicitaciones, Bella.

-Gracias-e inevitablemente sonrío.

-Bueno… sobre el divorcio-dice-. Sabes, esto es realmente incómodo…

-Si, claro que lo sé-respondo un poco aliviada.

Escucho la respiración de Edward y después de unos segundos, finalmente dice:

-Solamente lo voy a decir… Mira, Bella, necesito los papeles pronto porque me voy a mudar.

-¿Te vas a mudar?-digo con un poco exaltación.

-Si, a Israel- dice-. Tú sabes que siempre he querido ser un corresponsal y finalmente, tengo el puesto.

-Felicitaciones, Edward.

-Eh, gracias… Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Jakey?

-Si, por cierto, ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien. De hecho, esto es de lo que te quería hablar… no creo que sea posible llevar a Jake a Israel y he estaba pensando que la persona más indicada para quedarse con él… eras tú.

Olvidar a Jakey es imposible. El pastor alemán de manto negro que compramos cuando nos casamos era prácticamente nuestro hijo. Cuando me mudé a la casa de Angela hace dos semanas, decidimos que Jakey se quedara con Edward porque mi querida amiga era alérgica al pelaje de perro. No obstante, ya he comprado un nuevo departamento, ya que lo de quedarse con Angela era algo provisional.

-Puedes contar conmigo. Extraño mucho a Jakey.

-Me mudo en cinco días, así que creo que sería lo más indicado entregarte a Jakey pronto-dice-. ¿Mañana te parece bien? ¿A las once?

Reviso la agenda a mi costado. Tendría que escabullirme de una reunión, pero no era nada que no podía ser controlado.

-¿Dónde?

-En el parque para perros frente a nuestro antiguo departamento.

-Está bien.

-Bien.

Edward corta la llamada y yo pongo el teléfono en su sitio. Tengo bastante trabajo qué hacer, ser editora de una revista no es cosa fácil y últimamente, no hay momento en el que no esté ocupada. Me paso el día entre el millón de cosas en mi agenda y cuando finalmente, se hace de noche, busco mi abrigo y salgo del trabajo.

Mi nuevo departamento queda en el último piso de un enorme edificio. Lo compré porque la vista desde la terraza era hermosa, especialmente de noche, cuando las luces brillaban y la ciudad parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Me sirvo una copa de vino y me abalanzo sobre un sillón blanco.

* * *

No estaba segura de cuáles eran las ropas apropiadas para este tipo de ocasión. Me he puesto jeans, una polera gris y zapatillas. Ya he firmado los papeles de divorcio y en realidad, solo falta que se terminen de procesar. Técnicamente, soy una mujer divorciada a punto de ver a mi ex esposo. Se supone que cuando uno ve a su ex, una debe estar radiante y perfecta, como si la separación no hubiera hecho más que mejorarle la vida. Sin embargo, estoy a punto de recoger a mi perro cuya cabeza me llega a la cintura. Creo que tacones altos y smokey eyes no eran lo indicado para este tipo de velada.

Me senté en una banca de madera. Escogí este sitio porque desde aquí, lo podías ver todo. Me puse mis audifonos, mientras esperaba. Esperé alrededor de 15 minutos antes de divisar las orejas puntiagudas de Jake.

-Te extrañé, mi bebé precioso- le dije con una de esas voces que los humanos usamos con los perros y, algunas veces, con bebés.

-Hola, Bella-dijo Edward.

-Eh, hola.

-Te ves bien.

-Tú también-dije secamente-. Ya firmé los papeles.

-Ah..

-¿Tienes sus cosas?

-Eh, si-me entregó un plato de comida y la manta preferida de Jake.

-Realmente espero que te vaya bien en Israel. Es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no?-y sin esperar respuesta, digo-: Creo que eso es todo. Vamos, Jake.

Siento que Edward sostiene mi brazo.

-Espera.

-¿Se te olvidó algo?

Edward me besa inesperadamente. Es diferente. Es mi ex esposo y conozco sus besos; sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. No está haciendo nada extraño, pero la forma o quizá el sentimiento con el que me besa es diferente. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente como cuando recién empezábamos a salir y Edward Cullen era el chico trofeo de la escuela secundaria.

Cuando me deja ir, lo quedo mirando sin saber qué decir. Él sonríe satisfecho.

-No voy a ir a Israel.

-Eso es lo que siempre quisiste.. Ser un corresponsal y escribir sobre las noticias del momento en el momento.

-No, tú eres lo que siempre he querido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Edward siempre fue un chico bastante reservado. Nunca había expresado sus sentimientos ni había sido romántico abiertamente. Simplemente no era su estilo y no me importaba porque siempre del tipo de personas que demostraba su amor con hechos y no con palabras.

-Tú y yo nos hemos pasado todo nuestro matrimonio persiguiendo nuestros sueños para alcanzar el éxito. Pero, ¿qué es el éxito?¿Reconocimiento? ¿Dinero? En realidad, creo que nos hemos vuelto bastante superficiales, Bella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La única razón por la que nos estamos divorciando es porque nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos por tratar de ser alguien en la vida. Si voy a Israel y me vuelvo un periodista de renombre, ¿qué sentido tiene volver a casa? El éxito profesional no lo es todo en la vida. De hecho, si sigo en este camino, probablemente mi vida será bastante vacía. Cuando estábamos en la universidad y no éramos nadie, estar juntos era lo mejor que nos había pasado.

Edward tenía razón. Nuestra relación se había enfriado porque no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Siempre estábamos cansados y nunca estábamos felices porque todo siempre terminaba en pelea.

-Todavía te amo, Bella. No me importa si esos papeles siguen su curso y terminamos divorciados. Aún quiero seguir viéndote.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Asiento

-Yo también te amo, Edward.


End file.
